Gone Are the Days of Old
by TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: Art Trade with The—Magpie on Deviantart, who wanted a fanfiction based on her webcomic "Kina's Adventure." Bad blood turned the night Vlad found out what traitorous actions the aristocrat Mr. V and the Magpie were planning for the aristocracy of Azkar.


_(Well... I don't know if webcomics count for this category, but there's a webcomic series I've been keeping up on for about a year now. It's called **"Kina's Adventure" by The-Magpie on Deviantart** , and it's one of the most colorful and fun comics I've come across! One day the creator behind the comic offered to do an art trade with me: in exchange for a roughly 1,000 word fanfic on her comic [so she could better gauge the theories her fans had about her comic], she would make me a piece of art. It was a deal I couldn't pass up, and I wrote this fic based on what I knew from the story so far! _

_You will need to know some background knowledge before you can understand what's going on, as this story is supposed to be a point that takes place before the main comic series and has been hinted at more than a few times in the comics. Other than that, this story is NOT canon to the universe of "Kina's Adventure," and I used only what I knew and picked up from the comic. All rights belong to the creator._

 _Hope you enjoy! :] )_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Kina's Adventure" or any of its characters. #butPrinceEogaisthebest**

Gone Are the Days of Old

" **YOU TRAITOROUS** _ **FILTH**_!"

Finely gloved hands clawed and tore at empty air as a young woman held back a finely dressed man from strangling another well-dressed man in a light brown attire.

"Vlad! Back off!" the woman yelled. "If you don't calm down this instant I'll kick your ass all the way to the South Side, and I know how badly you hate to be there!"

Vladimir backed down almost immediately, his hands slowly retracting back to his body as he glared venomously at the man dressed in the brown overcoat. Vlad's face calmed, from raging fury to controlled anger, and he chanced a look back at woman before turning to the other man.

"So…" Vlad began, his hands curling into fists at his side. "Revolution, isn't it, _Victor_?"

The man in the overcoat stood still, cool as a cucumber. His face stayed expressionless as he calmly said, "Yes."

Vlad sucked in an angry breath, but before he could act on any murderous urges, the woman stepped in front of Victor, shielding him with her body. A murderous glare of her own rested on Vlad.

"Miss Margaret?" Vlad asked, his voice level and calm. "Would you please step aside so I can punish that _traitor_ to the throne for his utterly despicable acts of treason?"

Margaret took a step toward Vlad, pushing her face near his. "You don't understand Vlad. There are so many innocent, impoverished people out there that are so poor they can barely afford to survive! There's drugs, high crime rates, and even a crime empire hidden right under our nose, preying on these people! And what are we, the rich, doing about it, huh?!" She threw out her arms, gesturing to the rich and well-maintained mansion she and her fiancé lived in. "We sit and do nothing, turning our noses up at the people suffering at the bottom!"

Vlad sneered as he leaned back. "They're _peasants_ Miss Margaret. They're naturally beneath us."

Victor held up a hand, one of his eyebrows raised. "Might this former peasant have a word, or are you content on squishing me out of the conversation as you would the rest of the poor people on this planet?"

Vlad moved his eyes from Margaret to Victor, his eyes boring into the other man. Vlad curled his lip. "Might as well go on ahead. Perhaps you could convince me to show you a little mercy."

Victor narrowed his eyes at Vlad. "Vlad, I grew up in the third class, I know firsthand how terrible life is for those poor people. My mother and I could barely buy food for the day, let alone anything else to keep us afloat! We did all we could to just survive through the week, and while we were scrounging for scraps, the wealthy aristocracy ignored our struggles."

Victor straightened, and the man nodded his head, as if to confirm every word he said. "If the corrupt government needs to be overthrown, then so be it."

Vlad looked ready to breathe fire. "BUT A REVOLUTION?!" he roared. He pointed an accusing finger at V. "We took you into our home Victor! We let you marry Margaret and we allowed you to join our circle! We've given you everything you could have asked for, and this is how you repay us?! With _**treason**_?!"

Vlad whirled to face Margaret, his fine shoes scratching the royal rug underneath their feet. "Miss Margaret, you've grown up in the upper class, with me! You can't possibly take his side on this matter, especially when it affects both the Prince and you!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and rooted herself where she was. "Vlad, I'm not with you on this one."

She looked into his shocked eyes and steeled her own. "Like V said, there are people suffering out there, and we do nothing. Hell, there are rules put in place that stop us from helping the poor, and both me and Mr. V are utterly sick of it!"

"If Prince Eoga isn't going to do something about it, then we will."

Everything fell deathly silent for a few moments. Victor and Margaret stood stoic, both confident and stubborn in their ultimate decision. Vlad too was stoic, though the anger and betrayal he felt boiled beneath his skin.

"…That is your choice Miss Margaret?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," she replied, mimicking the same tone Vlad held in his voice.

Vlad's eyes darted between the two of them, and the two soon-to-be-married aristocrats could see the furious arguments and insults behind his eyes.

"I believe it is time for me to take my leave."

Wordlessly, Vlad turned away and headed for door to the room, every action of his tightly controlled to show no anger. Margaret followed him to the door, and when the door opened, she grabbed the width of the door to make sure to slam it behind Vlad.

Before he could fully step out of the room, he paused. "Miss Margaret, I would advise you to rethink your choice. Because if there is a revolution, then I can assure you it will not end well for you and your fiancé."

Margaret glared venomously at him. "Is that a threat?"

"If you threaten the Prince, then yes."

After that, he stepped out of the room, Margaret taking pleasure in the sound the door made after she slammed it behind him.

Victor drifted over to his fiancé. "I can't believe he would threaten us V," she huffed as she crossed her arms. "If he tries anything he's going to up dead, trust me."

Victor nodded. "Indeed, I wouldn't put it past you." He draped an arm over her shoulder. "Come on Maggie, we have work to do."

* * *

 _And there you have it! :D I hope you guys enjoyed, and for those that haven't read the comic, I hope this sparked some interest! It's a great series, and one that I can't wait to see more of!_

 _If you want to check out more of my work, visit my profile! :) I write mainly for the video game series, "Ratchet and Clank," but I also have a few other stories for the Gotham TV show and FNAF (only one good FNAF one though...). If you ever want to read more, I do have some more. I'll be trying to branch out more into different categories the rest of this year and the next, so there will be more to come! ^^_

 _Anywho, that's all for now! See you guys in the next story!_

 _XD_


End file.
